lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BubbleSmackNPop500
AskSuzette101 chat party :D OMG UR AVATAR IS SEEU I LUV SEEU! Ms. Lala OctoberEdit Hey! Cookiez here! Please participate in the annual Ms. Lala Universe! It's okay if it's not using the original doll base from Disney ^U^ When you're done the link's below http://lalaloopsy-customized-dolls.wikia.com/wiki/Ms._Lalaloopsy_Universe_October_2013 Tnx! PS: MAybe you can enter Melody ;) Lalaloopsyme tnx.. i might email, you, the LBW email, i might visit, but sure, ill email. umm, yah last thing, talking of ever after highs, ive seen all except legacy day. IVE SEEN ASHLYNN ELLA AND HUNTER 2!! OMG! REALLY???? COOL!!!!! I'M KOREAN AND I'M PROUD OF IT! (talk) 14:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) look lemme guess the emial is yur gonna make me get blocked or that ya think I'm the wrong one well to yur information I am not and secrets cant stay hidden forever ya coulda said u were a rebel along time ago instead of just thinking I would never find out cuz I did I mean geez I know what its about >:( what poppin gurl ! Cherry:SEE YA.L ON CHZAT wanna go chat um like I said it is fine it all started cuza lalaloopsy me then we couldnt trjust anyone oh yeah and today I saw all of them including legacy day and I saw oopsie sister packs! 15:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC)15:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC)15:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC)~ Cool it said you made a comment 37seconds hi yur on cant be on 4 long battery low. LME! she said you can't be on 4+ batteries cuz ur somethin below lme that means Lalaloopsy me.And because I really have secret pshycic mind skills the translation isn't hard she is saying she's better then you are and you a non popular dork and youll never be as great as her yep that what it sounded like (Not kiddin about the pshycic skills some rare people that are probably born closest to god meaning most justice like and kind yet aggressive when needed get some pshycic abilities and hey it can happen like me always or mostly being right about the future hey just hope and predict it happens luck guess or what) Um yeah a few things 1:found out the meaning of Sherry akso MARCELINE IS AN ACTUAL REEL LIFE NAME ! NO FAIR I DONT HAVE IT! 2:forget everything I said jerks like me have no bussiness spilling the truth as if wwe ever even are serious LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! O__________O 3:KWJWUBBAWUBBAWUBBASDCJWHJEMCDVIFD <3 xd Im bored 4:Um yeah what if cecilla was actually released??? Vocaloids Just saw ya wanted to know what vocaloids were! There just like people (japanse/korean/english etc) and they just make music videos. Although i dont get to isten to a lot as only a few are english. LME! OH YEAH also saw what asksuz just said about me on your TP. Its not true! I just said I cant be on long because my battery on my aunties ipad was only 4% and I was on it. See NOW THATS WHAT I CALL BULLYING! (not shouting at you, just shes been bullying me non stop 4 months, sew thats why I wanna leave me then she says another hateful message to me then she steps it up a level and gives me racism then greif etc... O yeah also sorry to hear aboput yur friend. I m a peer mediator at my school so if ya want help tell her to make an account on wikia then well arrange a time to go on chat and I can mediate ya if ya want :) Just so ya know even if ive left im still there if ya need me through email. lalaloopsyme who is like ya now epic at minecraft... (talk) 20:03, October 29, 2013 (UTC) okay but by winter break Im or maybbe sooner Im gonna want admin position back sure btw to make stuff easier i only have one officia; rp Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween, Su-Ji! Have a great day! Dont get too spooked! Have a fun-filled, candytastic day! - Lalaloopsyme (talk) P.S. What are you going as tonight? The Wiki is Back to Normal The Wiki is back to normal. I've deleted Forum, Blog Posts, and other mean stuff. The Wiki is not dying. Have fun! Please approach me when something goes wrong, I will try to fix the problem. Thank you! Happy Halloween from Alie the Theresian! (talk) 10:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Changing Username Even though I'm not Alie, here is how to change your username. Go to , then press Rename my Account. The instructions are in the page, but you need to be email-confirmed to do it. Also, you can only change your username once. So make sure the username your making is the one you really want! Mordecai is better than Rigby (talk) 05:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Here's how to change your username: *Go to lalaloopsy-customized-dolls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact *Click "Rename my Account" *When the page fully loads, click on the username field. *Enter your desired new username. *After 2-3 business days, (or less), your username will be changed. Tip: After you change your username, log out. After a long time (I suggest 3 hours - 1 day), log in with your old username. If it says "Your account has been globally disabled by Wikia", it means your username changed. Log in with your new username then, DONE! P.S., aww... This is not one of your favorite wikis anymore.... :( Alie the Theresian (talk) 09:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) wanna go chat oh sorry I had to go buy christmas presents for my cousins and some boy i know at church i back now PLEASE BE ON'Bold text' 'Bout that... I kinda randomly did it in the net... try searching google :D PS: check the box saying I want to use wikitext in my signature when you're done PPS: Here are some sites that might be important to the making : - http://html-color-codes.info/ PPPS: I can understand it legitably but anyways I made one for you.... change it if you can understand it :) Su-ji Bubble :D LCD Wikia ..... copy paste? IDK Cookiez-chan LCD Wikia 14:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) PPPPS: It changed after I posted it so I'll try again... It didn't work TT^TT . From AskSuz101 well I thought Cathilin stopped that stuff a long time ago and it doesn't bother e anymore but still if she don't want me to have freedom on here I will just have all the freedom on another wiki ! can you make me admin on here? 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 15:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Identity boxes How do you change those boxes that say 'admin'? GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 22:39, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Armies, Assemble! We have GOT to find Scraps! Tell me every fight she's been in. Lalaloopsy Kid (talk) 23:10, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Random Talk Since You're Online Right Now Okay. I need an achievement for the longest talk page title. Your avatar.... I think it's Rima (is that even her name?) from Shugo Chara??? IDK... last time I watched that, I was six.... This quote tho... “Without music, life would be a mistake.” ―Friedrich Neitzsche My favorite quote from Fred is probably "When you look into the abyss, the abyss looks into you" Well... That's that for random talk page chat. See ya! Cookiez-chan .... Wanna leave a message? 02:56, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I hope to post one of my own doll ideas soon!AquaEmerald (talk) 22:02, July 21, 2014 (UTC) So I was thinking, What are you doing while the summer?